


同人小說人生

by Flyfeather



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, CP吐槽, M/M, 我愛故我黑
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyfeather/pseuds/Flyfeather
Summary: 有一天，Damian被安利了一個同人網站......





	同人小說人生

**Author's Note:**

> 其實題名來自口白人生的電影標題stranger than fiction，我想取得的標題其實是stranger than fanfiction，可我又不想放太長的英文當標題哈哈哈，如果大家有更好的翻譯 歡迎建議我XD
> 
> 喔喔還有，此篇將涉及許多CP吐槽，都是我的吐槽但我愛這些CP(前後無關攻受)，我愛故我黑，不適者勿入
> 
> 私設Marvel comic是本文中的漫畫出版社
> 
> 實質CP只有Damijay(前後關乎體位)，其他的都是Damian看的同人小說XDDD

\--

Damian專注地盯著電腦螢幕，密密麻麻的白底黑字在一片黑暗的房間中成為唯一的光源。Damian謹慎的閱讀上面的每個字，彷彿在檢視一場重大刑案的線索，纖長的手指滾動著滑鼠滾輪，眼睛眨也不眨的生怕遺漏任何一點細節。最後，他把目光移到螢幕右下角，看著那個因為游標指著而變紅的按鈕，按下『發佈』。

Damian靠在椅背上長吁了一口氣，看著自己剛貼到AO3的Red Hood/Robin長篇連載，然後靜靜地等。

等。

他是在相當偶然的狀況下發現這個網站的，Damian撇撇嘴，其實也不偶然，Richard那傢伙大喇喇地把電腦開著晾在那邊去煮咖啡，這對一個蝙蝠崽來說簡直就是個赤裸裸的邀請，邀請他去好好研究一下夜翼的瀏覽紀錄，或至少，看看剛剛讓夜翼流連不已甚至沒有在自己進門第一時間招呼自己的網站是甚麼。

在布魯德海文守護者煮咖啡的十分鐘裡，惡魔之孫、Wayne之子、最強羅賓，已經速讀玩了一篇以蝙蝠俠和閃電俠為主角的，愛情故事。

沒錯，愛情故事。

「啊啊啊啊啊這是甚麼──？！」Damian猛然站起來打算掏出蝙蝠鏢把這台玷汙他心靈的電腦給砸了。是剛好從廚房出來的Dick看見Damian的動作，眼明手快地絞下Damian手上的凶器，十字固定住這個成年的羅賓，才讓自己小警察薪水一點一滴累積下來好不容易買的新電腦保住了。

「這是甚麼玩意？」Damian顯然驚魂未定，氣急敗壞地指著Dick的電腦。

Dick探頭看了自己的螢幕，停留的頁面是自己剛剛發佈的BatFlash短篇。他抓抓頭，不甚在意地說：「甚麼啊，是我寫的小說啊，你覺得我寫得如何？」

「甚麼？你……父親真的對那個極速者有意思？閃電俠不是已經有家庭了嗎？」Damian腦中已經模擬出數種未來，其中包含蝙蝠俠和閃電俠終成眷屬對於蝙蝠家族造成的影響，或是父親求愛不成一怒之下殺了閃電俠以至於蝙蝠家族遭到閃電家族追殺的Plan A到Z，如果Barry Allen沒有和Iris West生子是不是會影響脈衝的存在？那如果他在現在這個時空做過的事情都不復存在的話會怎麼影響現實。

Dick看著自己最小的弟弟變幻無窮的臉色笑了出來，他知道Dami的思緒一定已經飄到十萬八千里遠。他把Damian拉離電腦免的薪水再度遭殃，坐到沙發上把加了三匙糖和半杯奶的咖啡塞到他手裡。「冷靜點，Dami，那只是同人小說。」

「同人……啥？」Damian困惑地歪頭皺眉，看起來和Bruce遇到難題的表情有87分像。但Bruce不會歪頭，歪頭絕對把這個Wayne祖傳皺眉變得可愛一百倍。當然也有可能只是Dick的弟控濾鏡在作祟而已。

「同人小說，就是一般人看到我們這些義警後心生崇拜，或覺得有趣，其實理由五花八門，然後寫的幻想小說。」Dick拿起茶几上的平板點開網頁給他看，「這邊，如果你打Batman去搜尋，就會出現所有Batman的相關文章。然後這裡有個關係排行，斜線是戀愛關係，and是友情或親情向，現在和Batman有關的關係排行最高的是Batman/Superman，我們一般叫這個Superbat。」

「父親才不會對氪星人有意思。」Damian的表情像是他馬上就要衝回蝙蝠洞拿氪石武士刀砍了超人。

Dick連忙拉住他，「Easy，Tiger，這只是大家的幻想別當真啊。」Dick安撫著Damian，偷偷把那個Nightwing/Red Hood的標籤分頁關掉，「一般民眾哪知道超級英雄的私生活？他們只是抓著一些新聞片段和隻字片語寫點無傷大雅的小文章。」

敏銳的Damain倒是抓到了Dick的隻字片語，「一般民眾？你甚麼時候是一般民眾了？還有你寫了四十六章的長篇是『小文章』？」他可沒忘記他剛剛看的網頁中同個作者有個長達四十六章的Batman/Superman正在連載。

「哈哈哈這種細節我們就忽略它吧。」夜翼打著哈哈打算蒙混過成年羅賓，「重點是這對聯盟形象有正面影響。」

Damian雙手環在胸前挑眉，想知道Dick打算如何狡辯。

後來，Damian花了一整個下午聽自家兄長鬼扯關於同人小說如何帶來正面形象，還有逼迫他發誓絕對不會在現實中支持任何蝙蝠俠相關配對，更不會幫助氪星人倒追自己的父親。

(「拜託Damian，Clark都已經結婚有個兒子了好嗎？」  
「你知道他結婚有兒子就不該在網路上寫他的配對小說！」)

原本這件事應該是一個無謂的、瑣碎的、毫無意義的夏日插曲，但人的記憶就是這麼回事，當你越想假裝不在乎一件事，你就越在意。就像是當有人叫你不要去想夜翼的屁股，回過神來，你已經滿腦子都是夜翼的屁股了。

所以，當Damian回過神來，他已經看了上百篇蝙蝠俠相關的同人小說了。曾經，Damian以為他作為刺客聯盟訓練出來的惡魔之孫，他已經看盡了全世界，直到現在他才知道，人類的想像力到底有多無涯。最常見的Superbat他都快接受這個事實了，連他有時候都覺得父親會不會真的是氪星人的外遇對象，還找了時間和父親來了一場語重心長的隱晦談話。然後，不只Superbat，人們還幻想Wonderbat、Catbat、Grayson寫的Flashbat也不算小眾，而在Damian做這件事之前，他就預料到一定會看到Nightbat和Batbin，畢竟布魯德海文的義警老跟蝙蝠俠在高譚屋頂上糾纏不清是大家有目共睹的，而儘管人們不太清楚羅賓有幾任，但Batman&Robin在人們眼中估計也不是什麼純潔的組合。

(「我們是父子！父子！雖然只有我是親生的但並不是那種關係好嗎？！」)

在此之後，他還找到一些詭異的配對，像是Combat，一開始Damian還沒意識到這到底是什麼配對，然後他才發現，Com指的是Commander，Commander Gordon，高譚警局局長，蝙蝠女孩的爸爸。這個配對讓Damian頓時驚恐了，人們到底在想什麼才會把他們配在一起？再說他們見面不是在屋頂上就是在警局裡，也不像跟夜翼常常拉拉扯扯的，到底，是哪裡能配對了？後來Damian歸納出可能有兩隻腳就能配對吧，連Brubat和Jobat都有了，還有什麼不能有呢？父親都能自己和自己談戀愛，自己潛規則自己了。

Damian後來才知道，自己太低估想像力這玩意了。他發現了一個叫做Ironbat的配對。Damian想了半天才想起一個埋在記憶深處，他根本沒見過，只在蝙蝠洞檔案看過的一個藍皮膚傢伙叫做Iron，可這個人跟蝙蝠俠八竿子打不著，一般民眾怎麼配對？

直到Damian點進去，他才發現他原先的歸納是錯的，和蝙蝠俠談戀愛的門檻低得不可思議，甚至都不需要有兩隻腳。Iron，Iron man，鋼鐵人，一個漫畫角色，和蝙蝠俠談戀愛。喜歡這個配對的人比喜歡Wonderbat和Catbat的人還多。

一般民眾到底在想什麼啊！！！

人們常說，不要Google自己的名字，這是有道理的。網路是個刻薄、殘忍、而且超乎想像的地方，不知道就是保護自己最好的方法。Bruce Wayne時不時會Google自己的新聞以確保這個形象能徹底和蝙蝠俠分離；Damian Wayne目前還沒決定好自己應該以什麼形象來分離蝙蝠俠和Wayne家，但他低調，因此有關他的新聞少得可憐，他的同學也多半沒有膽量在網路上罵他(好吧，可能有一個，但他通常更傾向直接當著他的面罵他混蛋並用氪星作弊能力打一架而不是偷偷摸摸發黑函。)，Damian Wayne因為網路言論受到傷害的機率幾乎是零。

他就不該把Robin和Red Hood拿去Google的。

Damian至今仍覺得他當初做的事，是一件正常人都會做的事。他看了網路上大家如何幻想蝙蝠俠的感情世界和私人生活，看了無數氪星人或極速者或義警如何用超能力在性愛上發揮創意（不，他不會去問這些不是人類的傢伙是不是真的會這麼做。），是時候來了解一下羅賓的世界了。

羅賓的世界相當混亂。

其實不怪群眾，羅賓有四任，只有兩任當到成年，或許人們有推測出中間有換人，但也不是精確的。羅賓的愛情世界簡直堪比蝙蝠俠。從外星公主、閃電小子、蝙蝠女孩、超級小子一代、超級小子二代、現在最流行的是超級小子三代和......夜翼？羅賓跟夜翼？搞什麼？這群人瘋了嗎？還有羅賓跟羅賓，從字裡行間看起來，像是某種Grayson配上Todd加Drake的混合體。

Damian怒了，怒的點不是他現在和超級小子還有夜翼被意淫在一起，也不是因為大家噁心的把羅賓和羅賓分裂意淫，而是......

為什麼！沒有！Red Hood/Robin的文！

明明他們才是真正的情侶！他們已經在一起好幾年了！羅賓認識紅頭罩的時間比認識超級小子的時間不知道長了多少！為什麼沒有他們的文！

憤怒引發了Damian的腎上腺素，也引發了靈感和動力，他決定自力更生、自立自強。世人看不到Red Hood/Robin的美好，他就來告訴大家這才是真理，然後......

掉入冷坑。

最初他想著他一定能改變大家的看法，隨後被現實重重打擊。不，大家不接受就是不接受，羅賓與紅頭罩，沒交集就是沒交集。

去你媽的沒交集！難道Tony Stark就能跟蝙蝠俠有交集了嗎？那只是一本漫畫書！

但他是Damian，不會輕易放棄的男人，連載開了就不坑，堅持三天一更，有長期任務前一定熬夜寫稿時間到就發存稿，做個孜孜不倦兢兢業業的好寫手。

在現實的磨練與淬煉之下，他從一開始的『我要改變全世界』到『盡量擴出去啊看能給多少人看到就給多少人看到』，到現在是『啊，會看的人就這些，我也是寫給粉絲自娛自樂的。』

Damian·勇往直前·Wayne，在殘酷現實的教訓下，成為了一個勤勤懇懇的佛系寫手。

不求點讚、不求留言，時候到了，粉絲自然會來。

叮，他為了推廣Red Hood/Robin辦的推特帳號響起了被讚轉推的提示音，是他一直以來的忠實粉絲。Damian收起笑容，嗯，這樣就好，至少有人看到了Red Hood/Robin的好，Damian打算放下這個同人世界，重新回到現實然後去蝙蝠洞訓練。

手機螢幕又重新亮起，是Jason的簡訊。

『我明天要去奈及利亞出任務。』

沒有溫言軟語、沒有情話，非常紅頭罩的簡訊，但他知道這是個邀請，是個紅頭罩臨行前希望一起過夜的邀請。

Damian舔了舔唇，希望今晚的夜巡不要有太多不長眼的罪犯跑出來。

 

Tbc


End file.
